Sanctuary for all
by LeoLuin
Summary: SG1 discovers a strange place with creatures, which only exist in myths. It's my first story. Sorry for any mistakes.
1. Prologue

Sanctuary for all

_Prologue_

It was very cold and starry night on planet Arcanus.

She was all alone in her small cave. She was preparing for an arrival of her child. She could sense it will be very soon. She laid on the ground strewed with grass. After few hours she was snuggling to her little daughter. Her daughter had the sign of a crescent moon on her head so she named her Luna.

After two weeks she could leave Luna in the cave and go hunting. She was very lucky because her kind was growing extremely quick. She stepped to the entrance of the cave and glanced back. Her daughter was still in a deep sleep so she smiled at her and rut to the forest.

During the hunt she heard strange noises. She pressed her body against the ground and crawled nearer those sounds. She hide behind a bush. She found a small opening and looked through. She found four humans. Three males and one female. They were oddly dressed, all in the same. She found the situation they were in very amusing. Two of the males were arguing about something and the other two were just looking at them. So she turned back and continued in her action.

* * *

><p>She was on her way back to the lair when she heard explosions. They were coming from the direction of her cave. She dropped her catch and run towards her lair.<p>

When she got there almost everything around the lair was burning. She jumped in and saw Luna trembling in the corner. She grabbed her in her mouth and dashed out of the cave to the forest. She didn't know was chasing her, but she figured out they were after Luna. _I __must __get __her __out __of __here._ She thought. _May __be __those __humans __can __get __her __somewhere __safe._ So she ran to the place where she found those humans. _The __youngest __of __the __group __looked __the __most __responsible._ Was another her thought.

When she got near them she changed into a human herself. She got onto the clearing where they stood. She got to the youngest and gave him the cub.

'Take care of her.' She said. 'Her name is Luna.'

The man was just looking at her with opened mouth. He wanted to say something but was interrupted with explosions, which were getting nearer.

They wanted her to come with them, but she was already in the forest heading straight toward those, who were threatening her daughters' life.

Only thing she could heard from behind was just one order.

'Head to the gate!' One of the males called.

She knew two things. First was that her daughter is in safe hands and the other was that she was now heading towards her death.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the late update but I'm lost in my studies and exams. So here's chapter 1. Sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

'Can you see something or someone Daniel?' Jack asked with impatience in his voice.

'No, but thought I saw something.'

'So we can go home.'

'But Jack.'

'Nothing is here. No civilization. No ruins, no nothing just some wild animals.'

'But…'

'Daniel, Colonel's right. There's nothing here.' Sam said with sad face.

'See. Even Carter thinks it's waste of time.'

'Hey, what was that' Daniel asked when he heard explosions somewhere in the distance.

'Don't know. But it's getting nearer.' Jack said.

'We should go back.' Sam said.

They turned around to go back to the gate. It was a long way to get to it. Daniel heard a rustle of the leaves, he turned his head to the forest and saw a woman coming out of it. She was not very tall. She had long straight white hair with shades of gray, forming a pattern with lots of dirt and ash in it. Her sky blue eyes were in contrast with her pale skin. She was dressed in light grey dress, which was dirty and torn in many places. She almost tripped over the bushes, when the end of her dress was caught in the branches. She was carrying a little fluffy thing.

Daniel wanted to ask what happened to her, but she just placed the fluffy thing in his hands and said.

'Take care of her. Her name is Luna.'

He wanted to say to come with them, but she turned and run back to the forest. He turned to his teammates, but no one said anything. He looked at the cub. It was a little feline with very long fluffy tail, maybe few months old. He couldn't distinguish the color because it was covered in dirt and ash. It was trembling hard. Its head pressed to his chest.

The explosions seemed to be just few hundred meters away when Jack ordered.

'Head to the gate.' They all started running because the gate was far away.

* * *

><p>They were running for five minutes and the explosions were nearer and nearer, when suddenly one big explosion shook the ground right behind them. The wave from the blast knocked all of them of their feet and everybody landed on the hard ground. And there was just dark after this.<p>

Every inch of the forest around them started to burn when more explosions detonated around them.

* * *

><p>When the wave hit Daniels back, he thrown away the little feline, and it landed just in front of him. Shaken by the explosion, the little cub woke up and saw everything around in flames. It could saw all the humans and a Jaffa sill unconscious on the ground. It stood up on its trembling legs and came to Daniels head.<p>

It knew they must to wake up before they burn to death. So it licked Daniels cheek but nothing happened. It was getting hotter and hotter around them. The cub could feel the heat under its thick fur. It became more terrified from it.

The cub stared at Daniels face, just with one emotion in its mind. Meaning: Wake up or you will be dead. It was spreading this emotion around it so all of them could sense it. And it licked Daniels cheek again. And it worked.

Daniel felt something licking him and slowly opened his eyes. Pair of sky blue eyes was staring in his own eyes.

His vision was slight blurred when he rose from the ground and saw everything on fire around them. He grabbed the cub and run to the others. Jack was already getting up helping Teal'c while Daniel helped Sam.

When they were all up Jack shouted.

'Move, move, move!'

They run to the gate, Daniel and Sam in front supporting each other, Daniel was still holding the little feline, and Jack and Tael'c behind them.

They were all exhausted from heat of the burning forest, the smoke and from running all the way to the gate that they almost collapsed in front of her, but their will to survive was much stronger than the exhaustion.

Daniel got to the dhd, holding the cub in one hand, he started dialing the address.

* * *

><p>Just before the gate opened a furious roar shook the ground.<p>

Everybody slowly turned to the path they came from. It was devoured by fire. There was another but more furious roar and a burst of flames. Behind the flames was enormous shape of something gigantic. They could saw burning red eyes from behind the flames staring on them. The beast let out another cry, from which all their hair was standing on their backs.

It was starting to move forward with the flames when Sam dialed the code of SG-1 to open the Iris. She turned to Jack and signaled him, that it is safe to go through the gate.

'Lets _goo!_'He shouted.

Everyone just turned around and ran through the gate.

Just as the creature reached the gate, the gate closed.

The beast let out roar of frustration and with its fire and rage burned everything around…

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


End file.
